


If You Asked

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And they love him too, Fluff, Jisoo contemplates his boyfriends, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Temperature??, he loves them, hot n cold, idk where this came from, ish, this is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: To Jisoo, Seungcheol was hot, and Jeonghan was cold. But luckily, Jisoo's never really minded being placed on either end of an extreme.





	If You Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Iiiiiiii  
> Don't know where this came from but here

If you asked Jisoo to describe Seungcheol, he would respond with one word: warm. To him, Seungcheol was warm, a pleasant, lingering kind of presence that made him feel safe. Seungcheol was his light, his beacon, his home on a snowy night. He was a coat on a cold day, a beam of sunshine when he needed it most. Seungcheol was warm.

He craved that warmth like no other thing. On bad days, when Jisoo shivered from the cold, he would seek out Seungcheol’s warmth, sink into his arms, be rocked to sleep in a loving embrace, surrounded by gentle heat. Seungcheol was perfect to cuddle when the air grew stingingly frigid, when his fingers shook and his body trembled. When he felt his heart freeze over, Seungcheol would melt the ice away and make him warm again.

Sometimes, it was more than just cuddling. Sometimes, Seungcheol was more than just warm. Sometimes, Seungcheol _burned_ _._ Burned and burned and left nothing but pleasure in his wake. When that happened, he would burn away all of Jisoo’s inhibitions, all of his worries, and turn them into mere ashes. He got so hot that Jisoo had no choice but to cave in and shed all his clothes, daringly brush his fingers against the passionate fire that was Seungcheol. Their sweat would mingle and their tongues would tangle in a heated dance only they knew. Yes, on those nights, Seungcheol burned.

But Seungcheol never burned _him_ _._ His fire warmed, but never burned. Instead, it protected. When Jisoo’s heart felt cold and empty, Seungcheol would wrap him in his arms and cloak him in a gentle blaze, fill his heart back up with glowing embers and whispered words of love. When the snow stuck to Jisoo’s eyelashes, Seungcheol would wipe away his tears and tell him everything was ok.

Seungcheol was warm, so warm and gentle, that Jisoo could never have helped falling in love with him. Like a moth to a flame, he was drawn to Seungcheol, in an inexplicable way that he didn’t bother fighting. On cold winter nights, Seungcheol was his summer day, as bright and steady as the sun. 

* * *

If you asked Jisoo to describe Jeonghan, he would respond with one word: cold. But in a good way. To him, Jeonghan was cool, refreshing, a breath of clean mountain air. He was coy and mischievous, his eyes always filled with the invitation of a playful, taunting game. He was cold, but in the best ways. Jeonghan was cool and clear, calming and comforting.

Jisoo loved his cool, comforting inner blizzard. Whenever he grew muggy and overwhelmed, when his head pounded and his vision spun, Jeonghan was there, a cold hand pressed to his forehead, keeping the fire at bay. When it grew too hot to move, Jeonghan murmured soothingly to him, each word like a drop of blessed ice water to his blistering skin.

He couldn’t help but want more of the cold spring Jeonghan provided. Jeonghan was so cold, his fingertips trailing ice up and down his skin and making him tremble and shake, and Jisoo always wanted to be _closer closer closer_ to Jeonghan. Jeonghan was cold and he knew it. He brought Jisoo into the daunting snowstorm of his affection, and Jisoo always drew closer, until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Jeonghan froze up his anxious thoughts, let them shrivel out in the cold, leaving only the new buds of his love behind. Jeonghan would pepper kisses all over his body, and Jisoo could never stop shivering happily.

Jeonghan was cold, and he was an avalanche waiting to happen, but Jisoo was never afraid. Jeonghan never let him freeze. Instead, he simply kept Jisoo cool. When hot tears spilled from Jisoo’s eyes, Jeonghan dried them with deft fingertips and hushed murmurs, soothing like balm to his heat-withered heart. When life left him praying for a cool drink of water, Jeonghan was there to shield him, away from the burning rays of his afflictions.

Jeonghan was cold, but in a good way. He balanced things out, kept the scales even with his cooler hands. On sweltering summer afternoons, Jeonghan held him, fanning the flames away from his heart. Jeonghan was his moon, hanging perfect and clean in the crisp winter night sky. 

* * *

If you asked Seungcheol and Jeonghan to describe Jisoo, they could have responded with a thousand words. They could have written novels about his beauty and epic poems about his kindness. They could have filled millions of pages declaring their love for him.

But only a few words were needed: in the middle. Jisoo was neither warm nor cold, but instead a perfect balance of both. He could be bitingly sassy one second and warmly tender the next, and perhaps that was why they loved him so much. Whether he teamed up with Jeonghan to lovingly bully Seungcheol, or helped Seungcheol coerce Jeonghan into getting out of bed, he was always just the right amount of soft to balance things out. 

To them, he was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short it was literally me word-vomiting for like half an hour and trying to make it work and I have no idea why it ended up being so philosophical but uh  
> yeet my dudes


End file.
